It hurts, but
by nshawol566
Summary: Summary: "Tet-chan… kau tidak harus memaksakan diri…"/ "Aku masih kuat Oka-san.."/ "Tetsu?" Aomine berlari kecil kearahnya "Ada apa?"/ "A-Apa… yang terjadi!" Kise tak tahu mengapa, tapi air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir "A-Aku tak pernah melihat Kurokocchi sesakit itu!"


_**Summary**_ _: "Tet-chan… kau tidak harus memaksakan diri…"/ "Aku masih kuat Oka-san.."/ "Tetsu?" Aomine berlari kecil kearahnya "Ada apa?"/ "A-Apa… yang terjadi!" Kise tak tahu mengapa, tapi air matanya tiba-tiba saja mengalir "A-Aku tak pernah melihat Kurokocchi sesakit itu!"_

 _._

 _._

"Tet-chan… kau tidak harus memaksakan diri…" Wanita dengan surai biru langit sebahu itu, memandang sendu pada anak semata wayangnya yang kini tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. "Aku masih _kuat_ Oka-san.." Jawab anaknya yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya, sembari membenarkan tas selempangnya pada salah satu bahunya.

"Tapi… Tet-chan. Kau tau konsekuensinya kan?" Sang Ibu masih enggan melepas anak satu-satunya untuk pergi. Apapun dapat terjadi. Ya… semua dapat terjadi dengan _keadaannya_ yang sekarang. Ingin sekali ia menarik anaknya itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya begitu erat, dan melindunginya dari apaapun. Naluri Ibunya sudah mengalir padanya saat ini.

Anaknya menghela nafas dalam, sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam tangannya, sebelum menatap kembali mata Ibunya. Kedua bola mata biru yang sama dengannya itu kini terlihat begitu sembab. Ia tahu berapa banyak bulir air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Ibunya tersebut. Itu semua karena Ibunya mengkhawatirkannya.

Sungguh. Ia merasa jahat, karena membiarkan wanita yang paling ia cintai berlarut dalam kesedihan. "Oka-san… kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Aku menerima segala konsekuensinya"

"Tapi aku tidak!" Sang Ibu mulai meninggikan suaranya "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal-hal yang berbahaya terjadi padamu!" Ia menaruh satu tangannya di bahu anaknya, dan satu lagi di pipi anaknya. "A-Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku tersayang…" Katanya memngelus lembut pipi pucat anaknya itu. "Tetsuya… anakku… mengertilah…" Ia menyatukan dahi mereka bersamaan, air mata mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Tetsuya mengelus pipi ibunya. Menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia melihat kantung mata dibawah mata Ibunya. Ibunya pasti sulit untuk tidur karenanya.

"Maafkan anakmu ini, Oka-san… aku bukan anak yang baik"

"Kau bilang apa Tet-chan! Kau adalah anak terbaik yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ untukku!" Ibunya mulai sesenggukan "Kau.. begitu sempurna, sayang…"

"Terima kasih Oka-san…" Tetsuya melepaskan perlahan genggaman Ibunya "..Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu…" Tetsuya berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya.

"Tet-chan…" Panggil Ibunya sekali lagi.

Tetsuya membalikkan badan kearahnya dan tersenyum "Oka-san… aku tidak akan _pergi secepat_ ini… percayalah… aku kuat…" Katanya sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

 _Kami-sama… lindungilah anakku…_

.

.

.

 **It hurts, but…**

 **GENRE(S) : FRIENDSHIP, HURT, FAMILY**

 **WARNING : TYPO(S)**

 **AUTHOR : nshawol56/566**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AH! Kau terlambat Kuroko-kun!" Riko mulai menggeram kesal ketika melihat Kuroko baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di lapangan.

" _Gomen… Kantoku_.." Kuroko membungkukan badannya tanda ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kau tahu kan hari ini kita ada janji untuk latihan bersama _mereka"_ Hyuuga menunjuk kearah surai warna-warni tersebut. "Kau membuat mereka menunggu hingga setengah jam"

Kuroko mengikuti pandangannya dan tersenyum kecil "Ah… _gomen…"_ tapi hanya permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau lihat. Bahkan Kagami sudah mulai duluan dengan Aomine" Izuki menunjuk _current light_ dan _former light_ -nya yang tengah… masuk kedalam _zone._

"KU~ROO~KOCCHI~" Kise menerjang tubuh mungil Kuroko yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan permainan Kagami dan Aomine. " _Ano…_ bisa kau lepaskan aku Kise-kun. Kau berat"

" _Hidoii-ssu_!" Kise mulai tertawa garing "Ne, ne Kurokocchi, ini tidak biasanya kau terlambat dalam latihan. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Kise memberikan senyum modelnya.

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya mulai kembali pada saat ia dirumah pagi ini. Tanpa disadari ia telah hanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri terlalu lama.

"..cchi… Ku..ro…cchi… KUROKOCCHI!" Kise berteriak tepat ditelinga Kuroko, berusaha menyadarkannya kembali. Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat " _Hai?"_ Kuroko menolehkan kepala kearah cowok bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Hah…" Kise menghela nafas "…Kau bahkan tak mendengarkan aku bicara… _Hidoii-ssu…"_ Kise memanyunkan bibirnya. Kuroko hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

Kuroko dan Kise berjalan beriringan menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka adalah orang terakhir yang bergabung pada saat itu.

"Kuroko…" Midorima meliriknya begitu ia melihatnya.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara mengacak rambutnya. Untuk kali ini saja Kuroko membiarkannya.

"Yo. Kuroko" Kagami menyapanya "Kau lihat tadi kan Kuroko, aku cukup membuat Ahomine kelalahan, jadi kita bisa melawannya dengan mudah setelah ini" Kagami menyengir lebar, sembari mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Itu kau sedang beruntung saja, Bakagami" Aomine berdengus kesal. Tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya ia kalah untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan Kagami. Dan ia tidak bisa terima itu.

"Ahaha! Kau hanya tak mau mengakui kalau kau lebih payah dari pada aku!"

"Aku memang tidak payah! Bodoh!"

"Aku juga tidak bodoh, idiot!"

"Aku bukan idiot! Alis cabang!"

"Hitam!"

"Cabang!"

"Kalian ingin sekali aku berikan pelajaran, ne" Akashi melirik sinis kearah mereka. Kagami dan Aomine pun langsung menutup mulut besar mereka. "Hey.. Tetsuya.." Akashi menyapanya, tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko membalas senyumannya. "Jadi apa kau siap untuk kalah Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil "Kita lihat saja Akashi-kun…"

40-38 GoM memimpin.

"Ini sangat sulit… melawan mereka dalam satu grup" Izuki berbicara disela-sela nafasnya. Ia melirik empat orang lain timnya. Hyuuga menjaga Midorima. Kagami menjaga Aomine. Kiyoshi menjaga Murasakibara dan ia menjaga Kise. Tapi… dimana Kuro—

 _swoosh!_

Izuki mendelik hebat, ketika tiba-tiba saja bola berada pada tangannya. Yang ia tahu sesaat tadi bola berada pada Akashi yang berlari ke ring mereka. Tapi bagaimana bisa… ah!

 _Bagus, Kuroko!_ Izuki tersenyum bangga. Ia pun men _dribble_ bola menuju ring lawan.

"GO! GO! IZUKI-SENPAI!"

"GO! IZUKII!"

Para penonton di _bench_ mulai bersorak untuk mereka. "Oho! Tidak akan kubiarkan-ssu!" Kise menghadang langkahnya. Izuki melirik teman setimnya. Ia pun mengoper bola pada Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga!"

Hyuuga pun melaju secepat yang ia bisa. "Ini sudah cukup kau melangkah!" Midorima menjaganya. Hyuuga tersenyum. Midorima tersentak _'Tak mungkin…! Ia akan menembak dengan jarak sejauh ini..?!'_

Hyuuga melompat dan Midorima pun mengikuti langkahnya. "Shintarou! Itu jebakan!" Akashi berteriak padanya. Sesaat ia sadar bola sudah teroper pada Kagami yang berlari menuju ring. "Yoshaaa! Senpai!" Teriaknya.

Kagami dapat dengan mudah melewati Kise dan Midorima. Tapi…

"Cih. Sudah cukup Bakagami…" Aomine muncul dihadapnnya. ' _sial!'_ Kagami terpojok, ia tak bisa menandingin Aomine yang masuk ke dalam zone. Ia telah memakai habis waktu zonenya di awal dan tengah permainan.

Benar saja. Aomine berhasil merebut bola, dan berlari secepat mungkin memnuju ring seirin. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terdiam diri. Tapi ketika ia melompat untuk mencetak angka kembali, kilatan bayangan itu, membuat fokusnya hilang. Dan bola gagal untuk masuk. Aomine berkacak pinggang. "Oh yang benar saja, Tetsu!"

Kini bola berada pada Kuroko. Ia berhasil melawati Aomine, Kise dan Midorima.

Ketiga temannya itu kini hanya menatap punggung _phantom sixt player_ mereka yang berlari menuju ring. Aomine tersenyum "Tetsu… benar-benar hebat" Katanya mengelap keringat dengan ujung bajunya.

"Kurokocchi jelas sudah banyak berkembang-ssu" Kise menambahkan pujiannya.

Midorima hanya membenarkan kacamatanya. Tapi senyum kecil jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

"GO! KUROKOCCHI!" Kise bersorak. "Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo hadang, Tetsu!"

Kuroko kini berada tepat dibawah ring, ini kesempatannya menggunakan _phantom soot_ -nya. "Kuro-chin~" Kuroko tersentak. Bodoh! Ia lupa Murasakibara menjaga ring. "Kau melupakan aku ya~"

Tapi terlambat, ia sudah melempar bolanya. Bolanya akan tepat mengenai tangan Murasakibara jika begini. "…Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Kagami tiba-tiba melompat dan mendorong bola yang berada pada tangan Murasakibara agar masuk tepat ke ring.

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun!"

Kagami dan Murasakibara pun mulai mengeluarkan semua kekuatan mereka yang tersisa. _Sedikit lagi. Lebih kuat.. sedikit lagi! Lebih kuat lagi!_

Dan… bola pun masuk ke ring.

 _Priiit!_

"Waktu habis! Hasil permainan seri! 40-40!" Riko yang sebagai wasit menghentikan permainan. Senyum bangganya jelas terlihat.

Semua pemain saling mengatur kembali nafas mereka. "Hah… kerja yang bagus Kagami… Kuroko…" Kiyoshi menepuk kepala mereka.

"Kerja tim yang bagus, tak kusangka kalian dapat mengimbangi kami" Akashi tersenyum menjabat tangan Hyuuga. "Yah… tanpa _duo light and shadow_ itu kami bukan apa-apa…" Hyuuga melirik Kagami dan Kuroko yang tengah berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan menaruhnya pada bahunya. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan. Ia kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Kuroko menatap punggung teman-temannya, senang melihat mereka bercanda tawa bersama. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusul mereka—

 _Nyut!_

Kuroko sontak memegangi perutnya. _T-Tidak… jangan sekarang…_

Perutnya terasa tertusuk jarum. Kuroko menggigit bawah bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi sakit pada perutnya. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi pelipisnya. _Aku masih kuat. Ini bukan masalah!_

Kuroko mencoba melangkah kembali, dengan berpegangan pada salah satu tiang, tapi…

 _Bruuuk!_

Sial! Ia menarik perhatian teman-temannya!

"Tetsu!/Kuroko/Kuroko-kun!"

"Kurokocchi?! ada apa?!"

"Tetsuya/Kuro-chin?"

Mereka berlari kearah Kuroko. Dan membantunya berdiri. Kuroko sebisa mungkin tak menampakan wajah sakitnya pada yang lain. Ia pun menarik nafas dan membuat kembali wajah datarnya, sebelum mengangkat wajah dan menatap mereka "Aku… tersandung" Sangkalnya. Padahal sakit diperutnya saat ini dapat membuatnya _pingsan._

"Kau ini! Jangan buat kami panik!"Kagami menaruh tangan pada kepalanya.

"Hah… aku pikir kau pingsan Kuroko-kun" Riko menghela nafas lega.

"Tetsu.. kau memang dapat membuat orang terkena serangan jantung" Aomine mengelus dadanya.

" _Gomen"_ Kuroko kembali membungkukan badannya.

"Hihihi, itu tak apa Kurokocchi…" Kise menggosok dagunya " ne… ne.. Bagaimana jika kita semua makan bersama dulu-ssu!" Kise memberikan ide pada mereka.

"Itu ide yang cukup bagus, Kise" Izuki mengangguk kecil "Aku juga lapar"

"Yup. Ini juga sudah waktunya makan siang" Kiyoshi merangkul Hyuuga yang berada disebelahnya "Hyuuga bahkan terlihat sangat lapar, liat wajahnya galaknya ini~"

"Jangan seenaknya bicara!"

"Ne, ne.. Kurokocchi! kau ikut kan?" Kise mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemain terkecil itu. Sejujurnya Kuroko sangat ingin pulang. Tapi jika ia tidak ikut, yang lain akan curiga.. jadi… "Y-Ya… tentu…" Jawabnya pelan.

"Oke! Ayoo! Maji burger!" Kagami memimpin rombongan.

Kuroko menelan liurnya. Bahkan itu saja sudah membuatnya kesakitan. Keringatnya juga semakin banyak. Berharap tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sadar, jalannya sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

Ia pikir ia adalah orang yang paling terakhir jalan pada rombongan.

Tanpa ia sadari cowok bersurai merah terang itu, memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Hmm…" Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa curiga dengan gaya jalan Kuroko yang tertatih-tatih. "..Tetsuya"

.

.

"Kagami! Bukankah itu terlalu banyak!"

"Tidak! Ini bahkan kurang!"

"Dua puluh burger?! Dan masih kurang?! Kau bercanda?"

"Biarkan dia.. Midorima, dia memang begitu…"

"Tapi… Kagami-kun, serius, Kuroko-kun bahkan tak dapat menghabiskan setengah burger tersebut"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kuroko…." Hyuuga melirik kearah Kuroko yang duduk paling pojok rombongan sebelah Aomine. "…kau tidak memesan apa-apa?"

Kuroko sempat mengalihkan pandangannya "…A-Aku tak membawa dompet" bohongnya. Ia tidak mungkin makan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Menelan liur sendiri susah, bagaimana dengan makan. "Lagi pula aku tidak begitu lapar"

"Haiiih~" Semua menggelengkan kepala. "Ini sebabnya kau kecil, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara menyodorkan minuman padanya. Vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. "Ini ambilah Kuro-chin. Paling tidak kau minum"

Kuroko menatap minuman itu, sebelum mengambilnya dari tangan Murasakibara. Ia sungguh menyukai minuman itu. Tapi itu… sebelum keadaannya _berubah._

"Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko tak mungkin menolaknya, itu akan menyakiti perasaan temannya.

Merasa diperhatikan karena tak juga meminum Vanillanya, Kuroko pun melirik teman-temannya dan menghela nafas. Ini pasti akan sakit luar biasa. Kuroko menempelkan bibirnya pada sedotan dan… "Umm. Ini enak Murasakibara-kun" Senyumnya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya" Murasakibara kembali memakan makanannya. Begitu juga yang lain.

Begitu Kuroko merasa tak ada yang memperhatikannya, Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah sedikit. Bahkan ia tak merasa sakit jika bibirnya berdarah. Perutnya sungguh membunuhnya. Kulitnya juga sudah semakin pucat. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

Mungkin semuanya memang tak memperhatikan, tapi untuk sang emperor…

 _Jelas ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya.._

.

.

" _T-Tadaima…"_

" _Okaeri,_ Tet-chan—TET-CHAN!" Ibu Tetsuya berlari menuju anaknya yang jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu rumahnya sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki. "T-Tet-chan…! Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang…" Ia membenarkan posisi Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat. Mengibas beberapa poni birunya. Dilihatnya wajah yang sudah mulai memucat, juga keringat dingin yang terus mengalir. Nafasnya yang naik-turun jelas membuat Ibunya semakin panik.

"Apa yang sudah Oka-san katakan padamu! Berhentilah bermain basket! Kau sudah tidak bisa lagi Tet-chan…. Cukup…" Ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Tetsuya yang terus memegangi perutnya "I-Ini.. sakit kan? Sangat sakit kan!"

"Oka-san…" Mata Tetsuya terasa berat.

"J-Jangan berbicara lagi Tetsuya! kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Ibunya mencoba menggapai telpon rumah yang berada diatas meja sudut. Tapi tangan dingin anaknya membuatnya tersentak, dan menatap anaknya kembali ".. Oka-san… tak ada gunanya kerumah sakit… dokter bilang sudah terlambat…."

Tangan Ibunya mulai bergetar. Ia sangat takut kehilangan putranya yang begitu ia cintai. "T-Tapi… Te-Tetchan…. Lalu apa yang harus Oka-san lakukan?!"

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut "Tetaplah disampingku … Oka-san…" Tetsuya menutup matanya dan ia pun tertidur. Tertidur tapi tetap menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Nafasnya juga sudah semakin berat.

"Tetsuya…." Ibunya memeluknya erat "…Seandainya ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu…"

Saat itulah pintu rumah mereka kembali terbuka. Menampaka pria dewasa paruh baya dengan surai hitam, yang menatap horror pemandangan didepannya.

"Tidak lagi!" Ia langsung melempar tas kerjanya dan mengangkat putranya itu. "A-Apa yang terjadi padanya?"Tanyanya sembari menuju kamar putranya.

"Tet-chan… sepertinya kelelahan…" Jawabnya lirih mengikuti suaminya dari belakang.

"Apa dia bermain basket lagi?" Ayah dari Tetsuya merebahkannya pada kasur. Dengan perlahan. Ibunya mengangguk kecil. Ayahnya berdecak "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padanya…" Ia menyisir rambut anaknya yang basah karena keringat dengan jemarinya. "… ia harus berhenti. Meski itu hal yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini"

Ibunya mulai memijat pelan kaki anaknya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dideritanya "Tetsuya… seandainya Oka-sanmu ini bisa menggantikan tempatmu… biarkan lah aku yang sakit…" Ibunya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suaminya "…sudah kau temukan dokter yang mau mengoperasi Tetsuya?"

Suaminya menggelengkan kepala "Mereka semua tak mau mengambil resiko. Kesempatannya hidup tak sampai setengah persen…" Ayahnya memukul tembok yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sudah kau katakana pada mereka, jika kita akan memberikan berapa pun yang mereka mau?!" Ibunya mencengkram lengan ayahnya "Berapa pun! Berapa pun! Ambilah hartaku! Ambilah rumahku! Mobilku! Nyawaku…" Ia jatuh tersungkur sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri "… tapi tolong… sembuhkan anakku…" Katanya menangis histeris.

Suaminya memeluknya erat "Kita akan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tetsuya adalah _alasan_ mengapa kita hidup…"

"Oka-san…. Otou-san…" Suara kecil itu membuat kedua orang tua itu menatap kearah sumber suara. "T-Tet-chan?"

"Maafkan aku… maafkan… maafkan…." Katanya maaf berkali-kali… tapi tak sedikitpun ia membuka mata. Air matapun perlahan jatuh dan membasahi lekuk pipinya. "..Aku hanya membuat kalian susah…"

"Tetsuya…" Ayahnya mengusap air matanya. "Lebih baik aku tidak lahir…"

Perkataannya membuat kedua orang tuanya sangat terpukul "KUROKO TETSUYA! MELAHIRKANMU ADALAH ANUGERAH TERINDAH DALAM HIDUPKU!" Ibunya berteriak.

"Dan… menjaga juga membesarkanmu menjadi anugerah terbesar bagi kami… Tetsuya…" Lanjut ayahnya.

"Tapi… jika aku lahir hanya membuat kalian hanyut dalam kesedihan… untuk apa… Tou-san… Oka-san…"

"Kami tidak pernah menyalahkanmu dalam kesedihan ini Tetsuya…. tapi kami sedih karena tak ada yang dapat kami lakukan untukmu. Kami bahkan berpikir telah gagal menjadi orang tua…" Ayahnya bahkan sudah menangis sekarang. "Maafkan kami nak…" Ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin anaknya.

"Be-Benarkah… aku bukan penyebab kesedihan kalian?"

"Ya. Tet-chan… kau adalah _sumber_ kebahagiaan kami"

" _Arigatou_ … " Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan. "Oka-san… Otou-san…"

"T-Tetsuya bagaimana sakitnya? Perutmu apakah masih—"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum "Sudah lebih baik"

Kedua orang tuanya merasa lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, putra mereka tak harus merasakan penderitaan itu lagi. "Aku merasa lebih baik karena cinta kalian berdua… _Arigatou._ Telah menjadi orang tua terbaik yang pernah Kuroko Tetsuya miliki.." _Oh… kami-sama…_ bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya tak mencintai putranya yang sangat lembut juga memiliki hati yang bersih seperti Tetsuya.

"Ne, Tetsuya. Apa temanmu tak ada yang tau dengan keadaanmu?" Tanya ayahnya sembari duduk di sudut ranjang. Tetsuya kembali menggelengkan kepala "...sudah kuduga"

"Otou-san berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak boleh tahu… " Ayahnya terdiam. "Oka-san?" Ibunya tersenyum "B-Baiklah Tet-chan jika itu maumu…"

 _Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sebentar lagi Kami-sama… kumohon…_

 _._

 _._

Sudah seminggu sejak saat itu, Keadaan Kuroko sudah lebih baik. Ia pun berencana berkumpul bersama teman-teman lamanya dari Teikou. Entah mengapa tapi mereka menyuruhnya untuk mebawa Kagami bersamanya.

Mereka bertemu di perempatan jalan maji burger.

"Yo~ Tetsu—Bakagami?!" Aomine mendelik hebat ketika melihat Kagami disamping Kuroko. "K-Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Akashi-kun mengajak Kagami-kun.. Aomine-kun" Jawab Kuroko. "Kau memiliki masalah dengan itu, Daiki?" Akashi bertanya padanya.

" _I-Iee…_ tentu saja tidak, Akashi! A-Aku sangat senang baka—maksudku Kagami disini, E… hehehe…" Aomine tertawa garing. Kagami hanya meliriknya tak peduli, ia hanya penasaran, kemana para GoM akan membawanya.

"Jadi Kise" Midorima mengalihkan perhatiannya "Kau yang menyuruh kami berkumpul… apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu-ssu!"

"Sesuatu?" Murasakibara menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Kise mengangguk. "Ayo ikuti aku!"

Mereka pun mengikuti Kise. Tak seberapa jauh hingga mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang asing bagi mereka. Tempat yang tak pernah mereka kunjungi.

"Wow.." Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"…." Kagami hanya dapat menatap lurus dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa…" Aomine masih terpukau dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"…ada lapangan basket ditempat seperti ini?" Kuroko menyambung perkataan Aomine.

Mereka telah sampai di sudut kota. Pada sebuah lapangan basket lebih tepatnya. Mereka tak pernah kesitu sebelumnya. Lapangan tersebut berada disamping hutan. Jadi wajar hingga dikelilingi pepohonan.

"Aku kemarin melakukan _photoshoot_ disini. Managerku bilang, ini adalah lapangan basket pertama dikota ini! Jadi wajar jika sudah tidak terurus dan dipenuhi dengan pepohonan, tapi …." Kise merentangkan tangannya "… bermain di antara kesejukan alam seperti ini menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Harus kuakui ini… hebat Ryouta.." Akashi pun terpana melihat sekeliling lapangan.

"Jadi…" Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah bola dari tasnya "…siapa yang bermain?"

Mereka pun memulai permainan. Tim Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara melawan tim Akashi, Kagami, dan Midorima. Kuroko bilang ia hanya ingin menikmati kesejukan alam disekitarnya, jadi ia hanya duduk dan menonton permainan mereka. Yah… padahal tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga ingin bermain, tapi…

Kuroko mengelus perutnya, ia tak boleh memaksakan diri.

Sudah setengah jam mereka bermain. Skor kini 34-35 tim Akashi memimpin.

"Andai saja kita punya, Tetsu dipihak kita!"

"Ne, ne~ bagaimana jika Kurokocchi mengantikan aku dulu-ssu~ aku ingin istirahat~" Kise memberikan solusi. "Uhm…. Baiklah Kise-chin"

Kuroko yang masih menikmati hembusan angin, kaget mendapati seseorang menepuk punggungnya "Ah… _gomen_ Kurokocchi jika aku menganggetkanmu"

"Tak apa Kise-kun. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan aku sebentar" Kise menunjuk kearah Aomine yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Menunggu Kuroko untuk segera masuk dalam permainan. Begitu juga dengan tim Akashi.

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sejenak. _Umm… lagi pula aku hanya bermain sebentar…_

"Baiklah… Kise-kun…" Kuroko pun bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ketengah lapangan.

"Tetsu! Ayo kta beri mereka pelajaran!" Aomine menyodorkan kepalan tangan padanya. "Hai!" Kuroko menyatukan kepalan tangannya pada Aomine.

"Cih. Ini menarik. Pertama kalinya aku berbeda tim dengan Kuroko" Kagami menyengir lebar.

"Bagus jika itu membuatmu bersemangat" Midorima bersiap pada posisinya.

"Taiga. Yang harus kau tahu, jika Daiki dan Tetsuya bersama itu akan sulit. Bahkan untukku"

"Eh? Sehebat itu kah mereka?"

"Kita lihat saja, Taiga…kita lihat saja…" Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan benar saja! Baru beberapa saat mereka bermain tim Akashi sudah mengalami kesulitan. Dengan Aomine yang menyerang pertahanan mereka berkali-kali, Murasakibara yang menjaga ring dengan ketat, juga si bayangan yang mencuri bola mereka.

"Sial! Kuroko! Aku light-mu! Jangan terlalu jahat padaku!" Kagami mengacak rambutnya. Mereka bahkan kini tertinggal hingga tiga angka. Itu membuat Kagami geram.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak bermain denganmu Kagami-kun. Aku lawanmu" Kata kuroko dan menembus Kagami dengan _misdirection_ -nya.

"KUROKOO TEMEE!"

Aomine tertawa melihat itu "Ayo maju ,Tetsu!"

Kuroko mengoper bola pada Aomine dan langsung mencetak angka. "Bagus, Tetsu!" Aomine merangkul Kuroko. "Tembakan yang bagus, Aomine-kun"

Kini sudah dua puluh menit mereka bermain, tim Akashi sudah mulai mengimbangin skor mereka. Kini 55-56.

"Satu skor lagi!" Kagami bersemangat. "Taiga jaga, Daiki!" Perintah Akashi.

" _Hai!"_

 _Sial!_ Aomine terpojok. Ia pun melirik kuroko.

 _Swoosh!_

Aomine mengoper bola padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kuroko hanya membiarkan bola itu melewati dirinya. Itu membuat semuanya menghentikan langkahnya. Ada yang aneh. Mereka baru sadar, Kuroko tak ada sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Tetsu?" Aomine berlari kecil kearahnya "Ada apa?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Akashi menjadi orang kedua yang mendekatinya. "Tetsuya..? kau kenapa?" Akashi sadar tangan Kuroko bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja perlahan Kuroko jatuh. "…!...!..." Semua mulai panik.

"Ada apa Kurokocchi?!"

"Kuro-chin, … kenapa kau memegangi perutmu?" Pertanyaan Murasakibara membuat semuanya sadar. Apa perutnya sakit?

"Kuroko… apa perutmu kram?" Kagami menepuk punggungnya. Kini semuanya sudah mengitari Kuroko.

' _Sa-sakit sekali… Kami-sama…. Apa aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi…._

Kuroko tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan dari teman-temannya ia hanya terus memegangi perutnya. Bukan berarti ia tak mendengar teman-temannya memanggil namanya, hanya saja…. Untuk membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara itu memerlukan tenaga, dan… ia sudah _tak kuat_ lagi.

"TET-CHAN!"

"TETSUYA!"

Tiba-tiba saja orang tuanya datang dan menghampiri mereka "Tet-chan. Kau sudah berjanji pada Oka-san tentang hal ini…" Ibunya mengibas poni anaknya agar ia dapat melihat wajah Tetsuya. Dan teman-temannya pun kaget. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Bahkan terlihat tak ada darah yang mengalir pada wajahnya lagi.

"O-Tou-san… Oka-san…" Panggil Tetsuya lirih. "Ini… sakit… lebih sakit dari yang kemarin…"

"Kami tahu… Tet-chan… tahan sebentar lagi ya.."

"B-Bagaimana kalian menemukan aku?"

"Maaf… Tetsuya… kami mengikutimu keluar pagi ini… kami hanya takut sesuatu terjadi padamu.."

Teman-temannya hanya dapat terdiam.

"Tetsuya… ayo kita pulang, nak…" Ayahnya mencoba membantunya berdiri. Tapi… kaki Tetsuya sudah tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun mulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Tetsuya!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"O-Oi Tetsu…!"

"Kuro-chin! Ada apa!"

"Kuroko…"

Ayahnya mengangkat Tetsuya dipunggungnya. Sebelum mereka pergi ia menatap keenam temannya. "Maaf. Tet-chan telah membuat kalian panik" Ibu Tetsuya membungkukan badan.

"Bibi… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…" Kise menatap sedih teman sedari smp itu.

Ayah dan Ibunya hanya saling melirik satu sama lain. "Maaf kami tak dapat memberitahukan itu…" Ayahnya menghela nafas "…yang harus kalian tahu, ini adalah permainan terakhir Tetsuya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa bermain basket lagi"

Mereka merasa kepala mereka telah dipukul. Dan hati mereka seperti tertusuk jarum. Perasaan mereka begitu sakit. Dada mereka sesak. Apa yang baru saja mereka katakan… tapi… Kuroko sangat menyukai basket, ia juga yang membuat mereka kembali menyukai basket… kenapa jadi begini…

"Bibi—"

"—Maaf kami harus pergi" Ibunya mengalihkan pandangan pada suaminya juga putranya "… kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit. Segera!" Mereka pun mulai berlari menjauh dari para remaja tersebut.

"A-Apa… yang terjadi!" Kise tak tahu mengapa, tapi air matanya tiba-tiba saja keluar "A-Aku tak pernah melihat Kurokocchi sesakit itu!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya" Kagami tak dapat menyangkal jika ia sangat panik dan khawatir.

Aomine bahkan, tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

Murasakibara dan Midorima hanya terdiam. Bukan karena mereka tak peduli tapi mereka syok.

Dan Akashi… ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuat urat-urat ditangannya terlihat, ia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Ia harus tahu tentang Tetsuya!

"Jadi… ini rumahnya…" Akashi kini sudah berdiri tepat didepan rumah Tetsuya. ia merasa tidak sopan mengunjungi rumahnya ditengah malam begini. Tapi ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada temannya itu.

Akashi pun memencet bel.

" _Hai! Chotto matte!"_

Akashi pun menunggu hingga seseorang membuka pintu " _Hai._ Siapa—eh? Kau bukannya yang tadi siang…"

Akashi membungkukan badan " _Gomen.._ Kuroko-san…. Aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat…"

Ibu Tetsuya menghela nafas "Tak apa. Aku mengerti… kau menghkhawatirkan Tetsuya bukan? Terima kasih…" Ibunya tersenyum lembut. "Masuklah dulu.."

Akashi pun masuk perlahan kedalam rumah keluarga Kuroko. Begitu ia duduk diruang tamu, Ibu Tetsuya menyuguhkan secangkir teh padanya "Ah… Maap merepotkan anda Kuroko-san…"

"Nah…" Ibu Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala ".. tak apa _ano_ …"

"Akashi Seijurou…" Akashi tersenyum memberitahukan namanya. "Akashi-kun…" Ibu Tetsuya, mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya " Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya, kan?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Hah… sebenarnya aku tak bisa mengatakan ini… tapi.." Air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya "…berjanji padaku ne, Akashi-kun. Jika kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi… jangan jauhi Tetsuya… "

"Tidak pernah terpikir dalam benakku, melakukan itu… Kuroko-san…"

"Dan juga… Akashi-kun… berlaku lah seolah-olah kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tetsuya sangat benci jika orang menganggapnya lemah, dan membuatnya banyak mendaptakan simpati orang…"

 _Tipikal Tetsuya…_ batin Akashi.

"Tetsuya… terkena… kanker pankreas.. Akashi-kun…"

Akashi tak berbohong jika tiba-tiba saja badannya bergetar, karena tidak dapat menerima apa yang ia dengar.

"Dokter bilang… tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan…. Sudah terlambat…." Ibu Tetsuya mulai terisak "…jika dioperasi itu juga akan sia-sia, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi… dan sebagai seorang Oka-san aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kuroko-san…" Akashi menggapai tangan Ibu Tetsuya "Apa… ada yang dapat kami lakukan…" Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam hidupnya!

Ibu Tetsuya menatapnya "Tolong buat dia bahagia… di sisa akhir hidupnya…"

Keesokan harinya Akashi mengumpulkan semua temannya, seusai pulang sekolah. Seirin, GoM dan Momoi "Jadi.. Akashi-kun… kami sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Kagami-kun… tapi belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko-kun…" Riko bertanya padanya.

"Ya… kenapa Tetsu-kun… Akashi-kun…" Belum diceritakan saja, Momoi sudah mengangis. Entah bagaimana cara Akashi menjelaskan pada teman-temannya.

"Semuanya… berjanjilah… kalian akan berlaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ketika bersama Tetsuya…"

Mereka semua mengkerutkan kening. "Tetsuya… terkena kanker pankreas. Dan hidupnya tak akan lama lagi"

Benar saja.. begitu Akashi memberi tahu mereka, Momoi dan Riko adalah yang pertama menangis. Selanjutnya diikuti dengan kise dan beberapa anggota tim Seirin. "Sial… Sial… sial… kenapa harus anak itu…" Kagami membenamakan kepala pada telapak tangannya.

Aomine sontak jatuh… tubuhnya bergetar hebat… "B-Bohong…"

Tak luput, Midorima dan Murasakibara mengangis pelan dalam sunyi.

Akashi, mengelap air matanya… "Buat Tetsuya senang… aku mohon…"

.

.

.

 **Sampai disini.. bagaimana? Aku hanya akan menjadikan 2 chapter ^^ hehe… ditunggu yah… maaf jika kurang dapet feeellll-nyaa :(**

 **Sebenarnya aku juga akan menupdate fanfic dengan cerita** _ **welcome to the past**_ **, tapi… entar saja abis lebaran hehe. Maaf karena baru muncul sekaraaangg, tugas kuliah membunuhku -'-**


End file.
